Only girls
by Fireforblack
Summary: It's not only for girls, boys you can read it too. :D Lindsay found a few things out, what make her not only happy, but something else too... second story :D
1. Lost

Lost

Two girls walked close to each other. It rained and they had it cold. 'Where are we going?' asked one of the girls.

'I don't know, but we can't stay here. Maybe there is someone who will help us.' the other girl answered.

The first girl looked down. 'Since the demons attacked, we lost everything, even our princess. You know she was the strongest of us.'

The second looked to the air and cried softly with friend.

_Lindsay POV_

While the knights were checking the castle, I began to make my new bow. My old bow was broken by a demon (the same demon who killed my mother).

I had some wood from the forest and with magic (yes, angels had magic, I explain it later) I putted it by each other. Then I had to band it to a real bow. It was a lot of work and it made me tired.

But I had to do it.

I sighed and hoped the knights would come at the moment. It was boring without them although, I loved to be alone.

Something was strange today. I felt like someone I loved was here, but he wasn't there, too. Do you get it? I don't.

I wanted to speak this with sir Meta Knight, but he wasn't here, and there wasn't anybody to ask where he was….

Or you had to go to the king's throne room. But the king was the last one I would speak. Since he heard I am a princess he followed me all the time and was horrible nice to me. He even organized a ball. He asked me to dance, and I had to do that, he is a king and I am princess, so…

_But enough annoyance_, I thought. I sighed, put the wood away and looked outside. Who was outside at that moment, was crazy. I really was boring, so I went to work on my bow.

_Third Person POV_

'Why happened this to us? What have we done to her? Was our Goddess maybe angry? But we did everything to her.' Cried one of the girls, but they didn't had an answer.

Sudden they saw a castle. 'Come sister, maybe they will help us there.' the second girl said. The first girl nodded and they ran to the castle.

* * *

**Yay, my second story. :)**

**Maybe it's alittle to short, yes it is...**

**I promise the second will be longer :)**

**please review**


	2. Still alive?

Alive?

_Meta Knight's POV_

My interest waked up when I saw 2 girls with wings walking after the king. Angels, I thought. But the angels of Lindsay's planet were death, she saw it.

Maybe they survived while Lindsay didn't know it. Or Lindsay lied… But why would she lie about something like the death?

Maybe there were from another planet, but why were they here then? I would ask Lindsay later.

I nodded to them when they pasted me. They smiled as greeting.

When they were gone, I began to follow them. They looked like Li, but they had black wings (Li had white wings), but they looked familiar to Li.

I hope she knew more about them.

_Lindsay's POV_

I looked up when Blade and Sword came in. 'Hello there, everything okay?' and smiled to them. 'Hello Li, yes. Is sir Meta Knight already here?' Blade asked.

I shook my head. 'No I don't know where he is. Maybe he got trouble or the king wanted to speak with him.' They looked to each other.

Sometimes I thought they read each others mind.

'Don't worry, it's Meta Knight. He is strong and smart, he would fight and if something strange happened, Tiff will come to us.' I saw they calm down, but they still were worried. I didn't want to make it worse, but I didn't know what to do for them, so I was silence and went to my bow.

'Since when have angels black wings?' a voice said behind us. Almost I dropped my bow. 'Dam…' 'Excuse me?'

'I'm sorry, but you scared me Meta Knight. And to answer your question, only 2 friend of me have black wings. They were also my personal maids. We were really close. But now… They are death. But why ask you that?' I said, looking to him.

'I saw 2 girls with black wings following the king. They really looked like you.'

My mouth fell open of surprise. But I shook my head. 'I don't believe it. My girls, here? Impossible!'

'Or they are other angels, but I don't think that. We can look tomorrow, okay?' I nodded.

'But is the food already?'

_??? POV_

The king led us to a room, high in a tower. I didn't say something, and she said nothing too, but it looked like we read each others mind. She nodded, and her face looked happier.

I hoped we were right.

The room wasn't big, but we didn't care. We were happy he gave us a room. After he was gone, we laughed. I didn't know why, but we laughed really hard.

'Who takes first a shower?' I giggled.

'You first, I will wait.' She giggled back.


	3. not knowing

**Not knowing**

_Third person POV_

The next day Li woke up early. She went sit down on the table in the kitchen.

'Good morning, Li. What made you wake up at 7 o'clock in the morning?' A voice with a Spanish accent said behind her.

'Hola, Meta Knight. Good morning, and please don't give me a heart attack in the morning. And I had another nightmare…' She sighed

'I apologize; I don't want you to scare. Did you make some tea?' asked Meta Knight. Li shook her head and stood up. 'I will make, go sit down.'

'You have the last time really many nightmares, Li. I'm worried about you.'

Meta Knight said, looking to her. She nodded, gave him his tea and a kiss.

'I don't know exactly, but every time I see Noah with a knife with blood. He smiles, and says that he always will love me. And then he kills me. And on that moment I wake up.'

'Who's Noah?'

'Noah was my boyfriend, but he died.'

He nodded.

'And now with those black-winged angels… I think I know them.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Eef and Loes did have black wings as the only angels. Nobody knows why, but they were accepted as angels. They are good friends of me, even personal ladies of me. We did many things with each other.'

She smiled when she thought what for mischief they made.

'So you think the black-winged angels are your personal ladies and good friends of you?' Meta Knight asked. She nodded. 'What's the problem?'

'I have to go. If Sword and Blade ask where I am, say I have to look to something. Say also they have to patrol. Stay here and let nobody in.'

She sighed and sipped on her tea. 'My tea is cold.' And she smiled.

**Meanwhile**

_??? POV_

'Wake up! Don't you remember we have breakfast with the king?!'

I screamed. My sister was already clear and laughed met out.

'Thank you for remember me, but I knew it! Make yourself useful and say how late it is.' I gaped and looked angry.

'It's 7 o'clock. Come on, Take a shower. I will take your clothes.' 'Thank you…'

'Your welcome, little sister of me.'

* * *

**I know I know it is short and boring, BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT**

**the next chapter will be happier :D**

**I have my plans....**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Suprise!

Surprise!

'We have to patrol. Stay here Stay here and let nobody in. Understood?'

Lindsay nodded and toke a book while Sword and Blade went away.

Minutes elapsed. The only sound you could hear was the sound when Lindsay turned a page.

*Knock*

Lindsay looked up, but remembered the words of the knights. So she went back to her book.

*Knock, knock*

_Just go away, I don't let you in…_she thought.

*knock, knock, knock*

_I don't open the door, so go away…_

'Princess Lindsay! We are it!'

_The voice, it looks like…_She walked to the door and opened it. But…

There was nobody!

'We are here by the window! But it's closed.'

When Lindsay turned to see, she began to smile. A big smile.

'Eef, Loes! What… Why… Who…' 'Please, would you open the window?' The girls screamed happy. Lindsay opened it and fell in each others arms. 'We are so happy to see you, we thought our princess was death!' 'I am still alive, and you girls too.'

They went to sit down on the balcony. Their wings flapped wild. 'Who begins?' 'you.' They giggled.

'How can I know that' Lindsay said ironic.

'I don't know.' Eef said with a blameless face, but Loes begged to began.

'Yeah, yeah, let me think ('can you think?' Loes asked, 'Yes I can…').

When I saw that almost everyone was death, I took the last ship and flied away. While I was flying I saw our planet exploded. I cried, I wanted to die, but I knew I had to go on. So I landed on a planet, but yeah…'

'You and flying in a ship is dangerous.' Eef giggled.

'That was not funny! When I woke up I saw I was on a island and saw nobody, so I had to survive. I did that two days and then I thought; ''maybe there are more countries'' So I decided to fly here. I don't know what happened but I woke up and I saw I was here in the castle in this room.'

'And now you live here in your own room?'

Lindsay shook her head and smiled shy. 'I live here with three knights. Personally, it was their room, but I may also live here.'

Lindsay felt her cheeks went red. 'You blushes, Lindsay. What's the matter?' Eef asked worried.

* * *

**Loes and Eef are Dutch names (I am Dutch)**

**They are good friends of me :D**

**please review ;D**


	5. Impossible

**Impossible**

My eyes widened. In the garden an angel played on his flute a song. My favourite song. The only angel who knew and could play the song was death. And now he playing the song.

Noah

'Linday, are you okay? Where are you looking to?' Eef asked worried. My head hanged down. 'You know Noah, my boyfriend?' They nodded. I smiled a bit. 'He always played my song when I was happy or sad. I danced on the song, laughing to him. Only he could the song play so beautiful and good. And now…'

'What's the matter?' Loes asked.

'Listen then.' I sighed impatient. They looked up and nodded. 'Come we go looking who that is.' Eef said happily and flied away. I look to Loes, but…

She was gone too.

I sighed and flied after the girls.

The angel was still playing with closed eyes. Eef and Loes were only looking. But when I was landed, he stopped and opened his eyes. 'Lindsay, are you really that?'

'Noah?'

'Lindsay? I'm so happy I found you!' Noah jumped up and hugged me. 'Hello Noah, fine you survived.' Eef said calm, with a smile on her face. But Noah gave her a cold look and ignored her. Eef and Loes gave a strange look to each other. Normally Noah hugged them too. I couldn't say something, it liked I lost my voice.

'My sweet, are you okay? I was really angry when I lost you. But now… I will always protect you, no matter what happens.' And Noah kissed me. I couldn't push him of me; he became much more stronger. _This ísn't Noah, he wouldn't react so strange_, I thought, trying to escape out his arms.

'Stop Noah, you are hurting me.' I said (while I was kissed on my lips). I searched for Loes and Eef...

But they are gone. _O why are they gone NOW? Please someone help me!_

_'LET HER GO!'_

Noah looked up, and I escaped, flying away out his arms.

'WHO DARES TO SAY THAT TO ME?!' Noah screamed angry, looking everything.

'Me.' I turned me around and smiled.

* * *

**Hehe, a cliffhanger ;)**

**Who is savior of Lindsay?**

**Why is Noah still alive?**

**Will you ever know that? **

**See the next time (next update)**


	6. The fight begins

**The fight begins **

Lindsay's POV

'Who are you?' Noah said angry, when he saw my blue knight. I ran to him, hugging and kissing him. 'Lindsay, what do you think you are doing?! Come back!' I shook my head. I let Meta Knight go, setting him on the ground.

Two hands pulled me away. 'We searched help, because Noah does really strange.' Loes said. I opened my mouth to say something, but Eef spoke then; 'Don't worry, we already spoke with him. He knows who we are. Sword and Blade are hiding the children.' I nodded and turned me to see what happened.

Meta Knight took his sword, while Noah took his bow. But he didn't focus on him, but on me. 'Why, Lindsay? Why do you love me anymore? Wasn't I good enough for you?' I took my bow too and focused back. 'No, you died Noah. You died on the day I wanted to break us up.'

'So then you go to another one, don't you? Don't say you doesn't, everyone see it.'I shook my head. 'You don't understand it, Noah, don't you get the point?' 'I understand everything, I understand you going to die today.' He whispered and he shoot an arrow to me.

The girls screamed like a girl, while I only stared to my death. I closed my eyes, prepared to feel the pain and to die, but nothing happened.

One eye opened, then the second. The arrow lied broken on the ground. Broken by Meta knight.

Noah growled and began to chance. His wings became bigger and devils, his eyes went red, his nails grew and his clothes ripped. 'Noah?' Loes whispered. Meta Knight shook his head/body. 'This isn't Noah, this is the demon in him who held him alive.'

'Poyo!'

We all looked behind us, where Kirby ran to us, with a worried face. After him came Blade, Sword and the children. They stopped when they were by us. 'We are sorry, Kirby escaped and Tiff and Tuff went after him. So we had to follow them.' Sword said. Meta Knight only nodded and looked back to Noah.

* * *

**Yaay, I updated**

**Now everyone who readed this, get a hug *hug* :D  
**

**yeah, I'm crazy... But please review **


	7. Black arrow

**Black arrow**

_Lindsays POV_

'Prepare to die!' Noah growled, spreading his wings. He took his bow and shot an arrow to me. Meta Knight tried to break it, but was too late. I didn't have time to scream; it went into my shoulder.

I stared in disbelief to Noah, who was laughing like he was crazy. Maybe he was. But it was the demon inside of him, who controlled his mind and his body.

'Look at her; it's the same way you will die. Believe me, it's painfull.' He said to the others. I fell on my knees; the poison began to work. Eef en Loes ran to me and held me in their arms. 'How could you do this?' Loes screamed, while Eef tried to pull the arrow out my body.

I was still staring. But I looked into nothing. My mind wasn't there anymore. I didn't see or hear something. I only thought one thing; 'I'm sorry.'

Then it went black for my eyes.

_Meta Knights POV  
_

I tried to pay my attention on two things: Noah (or the demon who took his body) and my Lindsay. I saw her falling down on the ground, being held by the other angels. My anger grew every second I looked to her and heard his laugh. He hurt Lindsay, so he hurt me.

Kirby tried to suck something up, but I stopped him. 'He is too dangerous for you, Kirby. I will get him down.' I growled. Kirby looked at me with a worried face, but Sword and Blade took him with them to Lindsay. Only Noah and I stood there.

'Ready to see her dying, while you can do nothing? Don't worry; you will be by here soon. In the hell.' He smiled.

I didn't say something, but held my sword Galaxia with both my hands.

He shot an arrow to me, but I jumped. 'If you didn't take MY girl, she would live.' He said, shooting another arrow. 'Noah, you were death. She had to go on.' I said, while I slashed into him.

'I was never death!' He screamed, breaking his bow. Then, he took his sword.

'Let's fight…'

* * *

**Hey guys, I finally decided to upload this chapter xD**

**I'm sorry it took a long time, I know and I don't know when I will upload chapter 8 **

**I'm really bad in fighting scenes o.o can someone help me? (please pm me! I need help)**

**Please Review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Lindsay POV_

_What… What happened? Where am I? Why is it so dark? And why can't I use my body? The last thing I know is that… that Noah shot an arrow to me. And then, I had a lot of pain. And then, nothing…_

_Am I death? I died?_

_Please, no, I don't want to be death. I still have to say sorry to Noah. And I didn't get the chance to say how much I love Meta Knight…_

_Please, somebody give me answers!_

_Meta Knights POV  
_

I glared angry to Noah, thought I did understand his feelings. But he was now a demon, a dangerous one who served Nightmare.

'Prepare to die!' he growled, while he slashed to me with his sword. But I blocked it easily.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Blade and Sword running to me to help me.

'Blade, Sword, take the children and the angels inside. I can handle this.' I said, while blocking another slash. Noah was a good opponent, but because of his anger to me, he didn't control his moves. He slashed to me, shot arrows and feathers, said magic words, but I dodged it easily.

Then I began to attack. I stabbed him, made Sword bam, smashed him into walls. I was happy that the children weren't here anymore; they could be easily victims to attack. That would be my weakness.

He screamed, but this time it was different. He screamed words I didn't understand, but I knew I had to go away. I jumped on a wall, but it was too late. He had me captured with one his dark spells. I couldn't move my body. It was limp, useless. Hopeless I saw Noah flying up to me.

'Do you know how painfull it is to don't be loved? That everyone hates you?' He whispered, looking close to my face. I growled. What else could I do? I almost was going to die, not able to defeat him. Lindsay would die, Kirby would die… There was no hope anymore.

'Any last words? He asked, smiling and taking his sword with both his hands. I only glared.

'Yes, I do. Die, demon! Leave my people alone.' A voice of a woman said. It was a light and beautiful voice. It reminded me when Lindsay sang. Noah tried to hold me down, but also look to the woman. The strange woman (even I couldn't see her, I knew it was her) shot an arrow to Noah in his back.

He screamed, flying and trying to get the arrow out of his back. Then, he exploded. With that I fell I became free of his spell.

My sight blurred. I fell soft hands taking me and holding in their arms. That was the last thing I remembered, before I passed out.

* * *

**This is the first time I make a fight scene, and I have to say; it sucks. I don't know about you, but I think it sucks.**

**Don't blame me! But please let me know what you think about it ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meta Knights POV

What… What happened? Slowly I opened my eyes. I felt I was lying on a bed. My own bed. Lindsay was sitting on the ground, with closed eyes. Tears rolled on her cheeks.

'You're awake.' She said soft, still not looking. I frowned behind my mask.

'Lindsay, what's the matter?' I had a bad feeling. She didn't answer.

'Li, are you crying because of Noah?' I tried again. Then she laughed strange, like she knew it. It was a cold laugh. She stood up.

'You never told me.'

'I know.'

'I trusted you.'

I was silence. It wasn't right to hurt her feelings, but it was too dangerous to tell it. If Sword and Blade it knew… They would go. Tiff… She would never trust me again. King DeDeDe would order demons to capture me and to bring me back to Nightmare. Everyone would try to kill me, or at least try to get me away.

Who would protect Kirby? Who would teach him fighting? If they knew it, everything was lost.

'Tell me, what happened?'

She smiled a little bit, lost in her thoughts. Then she spoke.

_Flashback Lindsay POV_

_Please, somebody give me answers!_

_A soft light covered my body. One second later, I was standing on grass. The wind blew thought my hair. It was calm; I saw birds flying, animals eating. On a hill, I saw angels playing, chasing each other. It was like… my own planet. But… that was impossible; it was destroyed. _

'_It is your world, my child.' A light voice said behind me. I turned me around. A beautifull, tall woman was also looking to the angels. _

'_What do you mean it's my world? And… who are you?' I asked, doubtfully. She looked to me._

'_I'm Rosalina, the protector of the angels.' I gasped, and kneeled for her. We didn't have images or something of her. It didn't matter how she looked like, she was our goddess, loved by everyone._

'_Stand up, my child. I'm going to tell you something.' I looked up, and closed my eyes. She touched my forehead and spoke; _

'_A long, long time ago, I created this world. It was meant to be my rest place. But I was alone, so I made the first angels and animals. We were happy for a long time. It was a kind of cute to see them playing.'_

'_But then, we were attacked. They angels weren't ready for the war, so many of them died. I protected my people to give up myself, but it was not enough. Nightmare curses me, knowing it would be too late when someone broke his spell.' _

'_Indeed, I couldn't but watch it. I was happy that the Star Warriors fight against him,, but also they died on by on. Only Meta knight survived. That happened years after you angel got rid of the demons on your planet. It was the reason you didn't fight with them.'_

'_Many years had passed, until now. Because of you, I'm now able to help. It was me bought you here to this place. Because you broke the spell by falling in love with a demon.' _

_My eyes widened. But I didn't have to the time to think. The air was red, the grass was grey and old, animals were torn apart, one of the angel children came running to us, trying to get away, but someone shot him with a black arrow. Rosalina looked panicked. _

'_Quick, we don't have much time anymore. Find it, and save your people.'_

'_Wait, what do I have to find?' I screamed, confused by this. But everything faded away, and it became black again. _

_End of flashback Meta Knights POV  
_

'You never told me you are a failed demon.'

'I'm sorry, Lindsay, I'm sorry.'

Lindsay turned around and walked to the door.

'Please, don't tell this to someone.' I whispered. She didn't answer, but nodded and leaved me behind.

End

_Or not?_


End file.
